Fear is Here!
by Kijutsu-shi
Summary: Someone went to Ooo! Marshall's treating her like they're so close. Is Fionna getting jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"So, what now?" Finn asked. "Well, I dunno, man. Let's check out that thing.!" Jake answered. "I don't know man. Looks kinda creepy. But let's check it!" Finn answered

So they checked out what the thing was and found a little girl sitting behind it.

"Hey there! What's your name? are you lost?" Finn asked the girl. Jake dragged him and said: "Shoosh Finn! Don't go near her! She might be poisonous or something." "Sheesh man, you're weird." Finn snapped back. " Fine then!" Jake shouted. Finn checked out the little girl. "Fear…" the little girl whispered. "Fear? What?" Finn asked looking confused. "My name is… Fear." The little girl mumbled. "Oh! Ok! Fear it is then!" Soon after, they took her to Marceline's place. "Hey Marcy! Look what we got!" Finn shouted. " Oh. Hey Fear. So, whatcha got guys?" "Uhhhh…. How'd ya know her?" Jake asked.

"Well, It's kinda a long story. You see, she's kinda my friend back in the underworld. She's just a year younger than me." "Oh. So, is she a vampire?"Finn asked "No! She's the sister of Cyan, The dream queen. Fear's powers are very strong so, try not to mess her up." Marceline said. "Well, nice to meet you fear." Finn and Jake said. "Who's Cyan?" Jake asked. Marceline said "Well, Cyan's the Dream queen. She makes your dreams come true! For a price." "Ohhhh. Ok we're going to Fionna's place. Say hi to Marshall for us!"Finn said as they wave goodbye.

"Wait! Marshall is at Fionna's right now. Take Fear to Marshall k?"Marceline asked. "Ok! We're gonna take good care of you!"Finn said

"Ok then!" Fear said happily

They went to Fionna's Place afterwards.

"Fear! What are you doing here? Oh I've missed you so much!" Marshall said

"Uhhh… who is that? Why is she hugging Marshall?!" Fionna shouted. "Maybe you're jealous." Marshall said. "Oh I am so not!" Fionna said.

**Well that's it for now! Is Fionna jealous of Fear? Is Marshall in love? Or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna…you alright?" Marshall asked "Yeah yeah it's nothing." "Is her name Fionna?" Fear asked "Yep. Fear let's get you home by 7. It's still 5 o'clock so play with BMO for a while would you?"Marshall said. "Okay! Fear said happily." Marshall approached Fionna. Marshall asked "Fionna…You looked quite scared… Why?" "It's like I'm sensing something dangerous from that little girl. Something I can't explain. Her name's fear… Strange." Fionna thought "Well, maybe you're a teensy weensy bit jealous you know that?" Marshall joked. "What no!" Fionna shouted.

Suddenly, the door came crashing. There was a figure behind it. It was Cyan! " Came to pick her up?" Marshall said as he stood up. "Yeah probably."Cyan said "Marcy said she's here." "Okay Fionna. I gotta bring these two in their house." Marshall said.

"We can do it by ourselves!" Fear said. "I better come with you. Or my cute little lady will get destroyed." Marshall said hugging Fear tightly. "Fine fine. But carry Fear!" Cyan said. "Of course, why would I get my little princess be destroyed?" Marshall said. Fionna, getting jealous stood up and went to Finn and Jake

"Can you guys tell me what's happening to me? I'm getting weird." "Maybe you're jealous because Marshall likes Fear."Cake said "Hon, don't take it too seriously. Maybe she's just his sister or some biz." "No! I…I think she's evil." Fionna mumbled. "No hon she's not." Cake said "How do you know?" Fionna asked "Something." Cake said

Marshall Takes Fear and Cyan home. "Okay you guys, Bye!" Marshall said. Then he kissed Fear in the forehead. " Bye Marshall! See you tomorrow at Finn's house!" Fear said "Okay Bye!" Marshall waved back. The phone rings in Fear's house. "Hello?" Fear said. "Uh. Hi this is The Ice king can I talk to Cyan the dream queen?"Ice king said.

"Okay, just wait for a bit." Fear said " Uh hi this is Cyan." "Uh… can you make my dream come true?" Ice king said "Sure! But It costs a very very Precious price." Cyan said. "Okay! Well, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow okay?" Ice king said "Okay, Fine." Then she puts down the phone. There was someone knocking at the door. She opened the door. It was Marshall, Fionna, Finn and Jake. "Where's Cake?" Fear asked "She doesn't wanna come" Jake said "But, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Cyan asked. "For a sleepover!" Marshall said. "You got a pretty nice place!" Fionna said

"Yeah!"They all said. "Let's do something we'll never forget!" Finn said "Like What? Fionna asked. "It starts with an K and ends with an S!" Jake said. What could it be?

**WHAT WILL THEY DO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IS FIONNA REALLY JEALOUS? WHAT IS ICE KING'S WISH? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~**


End file.
